Disney descendants: long live princess Lisa
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Ok well the last Simpsons and descendants crossover didn't work for me so I re done it I hope you enjoy but this time can you please leave a comment about an idea for the next chapter ok p.s I will never continue kylo RENs lover so just putting it out and of my chest ok but please comment plz


**This is a story about ben side of the story before he adopted Lisa and Bart but instead I'm changing the plot so mal and ben didn't happen and he only chooses only one of the Simpsons kids who is it Bart or Lisa**

it was a beautiful day in the kingdom of auradon and Ben sitting on the throne but he is bored and said " Audrey I know I'm the king and all but im unhappy and what is in the newspaper today something calming I hope " then Audrey said " you're majesty there is a funeral in Springfield a married couple has died and there where in there 30s but they had wait how many kids three omg who has three kids " then Ben said " anything else " then she shook her head after two days Ben was still bored and unhappy then Audrey found something that Ben might like so she grabbed the newspaper and Ben saw her walking up and waited for her to speak then Audrey said " you know that one of those kids in the newspaper a couple of weeks ago well one of them is up adoption well I guess you're not interested so bye " then Ben said " what is the gender of the child " that made Audrey smile she said "female it's a girl " then Ben said " OK is there a number to contact her in some way " Audrey nodded her head then just before Ben ordered Audrey to ring the number she was of to the telephone meanwhile in Springfield patty and Selma were still mourning their sister and then the telephone rang then Selma got up and picked up the phone and said " hello this is Selma bouvier speaking how may I help you " then Audrey said " this is princess Audrey the King Ben would want a little girl called Lisa and that would mean adopting her is she willing to consider to come to live in auradon as his daughter " then Selma said " yes your majesty tell him she will be with him in a few days i don't know how long it takes to get to auradon just tell him I accept his offer good bye I need to tell Lisa about this thanks for your and his consideration " then Selma put down the throne and walked to the kids room and said "Lisa I have some good news for you and I you had tough times without you're brother and sister but your being adopted I'm so excited for you are you happy " Lisa was shocked when she heard she was being adopted and immediately started packing her bags and when she was about to get into the car she turned around and hugged patty and said " goodbye ant patty I'll miss you " then she got into the car with her bags and after ten days she arrived in auradon but the car stopped on the side of the road and had a her hair change but it immediately went back to normal and when she arrived at castle beast in front of the corantion hall and opened the door but Selma shut her door and drove off to the main entrance of castle beast and the guard said " OK state your business ' then Selma said " I Selma bouvier and did the king mention that I'll be delivering his adopted daughter her how dare you don't notice my name on the list over there " the guard open the gate and when Lisa got out of the car she looked around and saw nothing but guards and walked up to one of them and said " excuse me I don't mean to be rude but I'm being adopted by um hold on Benjamin Adams if he's here can you let him know I'm here please " the guard nodded his head and walked across the street and headed for auradon prep and after a few minutes Lisa was reading a book of the family names in auradon and all of a sudden she heard trumpets playing and a gaurd said " presenting his majesty the ruler of our kingdom King Benjamin Adams " that got Lisa dropping her book and shut the door and got dressed into her medieval banquet outfit and quickly got out but Selma put her back in the car and got her in her normal clothes and shut the door just in time for Ben starting walk down the stairs in his King outfit and his crown on his head and Lisa and Selma just looked as Ben walked towards them and he said " um which one of you is lisa Simpson please don't tell me it's this woman wearing a blue dress " then Lisa said " I'm Lisa Simpson sir " then Audrey escorted Lisa to her room and Ben said " you're a day late miss bouvier and if I see you again your driving license will be revoked is that clear " Selma said " yes you're majesty and here are her things but I won't be able to come back for her because she safe here from sideshow bob he murdered her other siblings just please take good care of her good day you're highness " the guards got Lisa's things and Selma drove back to Springfield then when Lisa got in her princess dress and said " I like it but isn't this a bit much then Audrey said " well tonight is your coronation and after tonight everyone will know you're name " then Lisa said " well I that case do you have it in orange " Audrey said " what about pink " Lisa said " that will do " then as soon as Lisa was all dressed up she had her hair done in a princess blat and Audrey was about to remove the pearl necklace and Lisa said " how about I wear two pearl necklaces this one and another one " and Audrey helped Lisa into her pink pumps and when she had her make up done Ben knocked on the door and said " is princess Lisa ready for her coronation this evening " Audrey opened the door to reveal Lisa in her pink ball gown and during the ride to the coronation Ben said " Lisa what's wrong " then Lisa said " I don't know it's just like a dream but realaltiy " then when they arrived and then Ben said " may I take your arm my lady " then Lisa linked arms with Ben she was the right height and as they walked towards the end of isle where she will be crowned princess she saw everyone looking at her smiling and she waved at them like a princess and Ben done is well but in a way a king would and let go of her arm when they reached the end of the isle and the fairy godmother said " ladies and gentlemen were here to celebrate a new heir and a adopted daughter of our king Benjamin and let's get started. Do you Lisa swear to watch over your people and rule them so you can provide protection and peace to your kingdom " then Lisa said " I swear to my heart is pure perfection for to provide protection and to be a kind ruler and do what I can for auradon yes I do swear " that got everyone surprised of what she said and then the fairy godmother grabbed her wand and waved it around and tapped Lisa on the head and magicked up a princess tiara and said " princess Lisa Adams welcome to auradon and as usual you have to make a speech unless you're shy still " then Lisa looked at the crowd in excitement but she didn't make a speech and the fairy godmother said " I think our princess is still a little shy and mourning the death of her parents and siblings so give her a little space for now ok we'll see you at the party " Ben smiled and escorted Lisa to the carriage and on the way to the party Lisa said " do I have to make a speech dad " Ben was shocked that Lisa just called him 'dad' and he said " when we arrive yes but that's the only one you have to do for now ok "


End file.
